When my friends befriend the Yugioh characters
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: When my friends befriend the Yugioh characters namely Lulu SHinigami befriends Tea. Hehe This is my revenge against Lulu and it is full of sick sadistic humour. Well just read and Review. NOW!
1. When we get sucked into YUGIOH

When my friends befriend the YUGIOH characters, namely Lulu Shinigami befriends Tea.

By Alyssa-Anime-Angel

Alyssa: This is my revenge to my "friend" Lulu Shinigami whom you can read her fanfics from the link in my fav author's list. Note to self-put her in my fav author's list! Also my other friend Youko Demon which is now called Della in this fic, and you can read her fanfic from the link in my fav author's list as well. I just love the story by Youko. REALLY.

WARNING BIG TEA BASHING.

Chapter 1 – When we get sucked into YUGIOH!

"AHHHHHHH Help Me," screamed Lulu while running away from her imaginary horsie the mongoose. She was a five foot three inches girl with short black hair and brown eyes. Her purple skirt was blowing in the wind, as was her purple top that read, 'Friendship ROCKS!'

At this plea of help from her friend Della placed one hand over her face and slowly edged away trying to prevent anyone from thinking that the two were friends. Della was the same height as Lulu and she had long black hair (that reached the back of her knees) that was tied in two plats on either side of her head and silver eyes. She was wearing black pants that had a long silver dragon running up the right hand side. She was also wearing a sleeveless top that was very rugged looking but looked really cool.

Alyssa, quietly snickering from her helicopter, which was filming the whole scene from the camera mounted from the bottom of the sky vehicle, for the seven-nightly news. Alyssa had the same length of hair as Della but it wasn't tied up. She had ice blue eyes (has anyone seen that ad with the little girl with the T.V. and all the people looking around and those bright blue eyes, well they are the ones that Alyssa has) and was wearing a low cut pink top and a pink miniskirt.

Lulu after having Alyssa switch off the hallucination chip in her brain stopped acting like three fries short of a happy meal, ran to Della and hugged her saying, "I love you my dear, dear friend…friendship is great."

Alyssa being the technological genius she is was currently working on a trans dimensional space warping teleporter in her topographical view.

The time clocked over to five o'clock pm and on the giant television screens placed all around the cities, YUGIOH started to play.

YUGIOH, the greatest show to ever hit the real world, Della and Lulu immediately sit down transfixed to watch. When the song started to play everyone around the country started to sing along with it, Lulu the loudest.

It was the first episode and when Tea appeared Lulu said, "Oh how I wish she were real, she is the best person ever, I just love her."

Della demanded, "Never say that again," in that very strict and stern teachers voice that commands respect but has no affect on the involved teenager.

Della however had no time to press the matter because at that point in time she started to undress Yami in her mind.

Almost at the exact time where by Della almost had Yami unclothed, the driver of the helicopter turned around and accidentally knocked over Alyssa's beverage onto the device causing it to malfunction and run and illegal program and create a space warp effectively sucking Alyssa, Lulu and Della into it. The space warp could not affect any other person as no body else had the same love of YUGIOH or one of its characters to be taken.

Alyssa, Della and Lulu screamed as they fell down the cyclone of colors, swirling, and Lulu chucked up her olive and eggplant sandwich, which fell faster down the hole than the three people.

*In the land of YUGIOH*

Tea was standing in the park with all her "friends" when she heard a loud sucking sound and looked up to see a black hole form and something fell out and splashed on her. There were all these chunky bits among the watery substance.

It smelt horrible and everyone backed away from her. 

She let out a high-pitched scream and ran away from the scene as fast as her stick legs could carry her.

"HA HA," laughed Yami Bakura emerging from the Millennium Ring.

Yugi: "That's not nice."

"Yes Yugi…" humored his Yami "Anyway where did that hole come from?"

Joey: "I don't know."

Seto barked, "Yeah you never know anything mutt."

Ryou: "Hey look there are people up there."

Tristan: "You are so right."

Alyssa looked down and laughed at the sight of Tea running away and it was then that she saw Ryou. Suddenly her eyes went all googly and she didn't even notice that they were going to crash land.

Lulu was feeling really, really horrible but thank Ra she didn't see where her vomit had landed.

Della was muttering over and over, "we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die."

The swirlyness disappeared and they fell faster to the ground as gravity kicked in.

All the YUGIOH characters (Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Mokuba and Seto) were frozen staring at the very strange occurrence and couldn't move when the three girls crash-landed.

Alyssa landed on Bakura much to Ryou's dismay, Della landed on Yugi, much to Yami's dismay and Lulu well she just fell into a mud puddle that was on the ground from last nights rain.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Nobody went to help her up and Della and Alyssa got off the people they had landed on. From the world where they had come from obviously the two "cushions" would have been killed but hey this was the world of anime and well everybody if very resistant to people falling on them.

Alyssa brushed herself off and tried to help up Bakura but he wouldn't have. Then upon seeing Ryou walked up interestingly to him and "fainted" into his arms.

Della picked up Yugi after getting off him and handed him to Yami never taking his eyes off the sexy man's/spirit's chest.

It was then that Lulu picked herself up all teary eyed and went to Alyssa and promptly "woke" her up with a sharp slap.

"You did this and now I'm all dirty, I thought we were friends as friendship is the most important thing in the world but I was wrong, you are mean and I don't like you anymore."

Alyssa didn't hear a word she had said, all she noticed was that Lulu had interrupted her "fun" and had put a little bit of mud on Ryou.

Alyssa's eye twitched and she pushed Lulu away from her "man".

"That's it in the circle!"

Everyone but Della knew what this was and Della was way too "Busy" to be paying attention, causing Yami to blush furiously.

All the YUGIOH characters minus Tea, Seto and Yami were staring at Alyssa who had a large knife in one hand and was drawing a line in the dirt with it. They saw her join the two ends of the line and knew it was a circle.

Alyssa stepped in and threw a knife to Lulu who also stepped in.

The two girls faced off and Alyssa ripped off her outer shirt and skirt to reveal her warrior clothes. It was a short pair of black boy-leg undies er pants and a small black boob tube that seemed just a little two small for her breasts. 

Lulu was about to rip off her own top but she realized that she didn't have a fighting uniform and just left her clothes on.

They watched each other, eyes locked and Alyssa shook her eyes causing Lulu to become disorientated.

Alyssa then dived forward and cut the shirt off Lulu when she sidestepped. Lulu was now down to her crop top and lunged forward. 

Alyssa decided to have a little fun and toyed with her opponent. 

The feigned and lunged and dodged and attacked. Soon Lulu was very worn out and Alyssa took the opportunity for the final blow.

Alyssa swung her enormously large knife and sliced a cut in Lulu's face and also took off half of her hair.

Lulu broke down and cried and Alyssa turned to look at the crowd triumphant.

Everyone was speechless except for Bakura who was eyeing the knife.

Alyssa wanting to get Bakura on her side walked up to Bakura, kissed him on the cheek and gave him the knife.

The look on his face was priceless, like a child receiving his first one hundred Christmas presents.

Alyssa then walked up to Ryou and proceeded to perform "CPR" on him.

Della was running her hands over Yami's chest and he was going even redder while trying to keep Yugi from watching.

Lulu was crying in a heap on the ground clutching her cut off hair.

It was then that Tea returned.

Lulu stopped her crying once and for all and ran to Tea hugging her, "I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!"

Tea was very uncomfortable but deciding the girl needed her help took the obsessed fangirl's hand and walked her back to her place.

Yami finally restrained the other obsessed fangirl (Della: "OHHHHHH") and said, "Okay lets ALL go back to the game shop."

Yugi: "Okay."

Joey and Tristan nodded.

Serenity: "Seto will you come too?"

Seto couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes and nodded. Mai nodded and so did Mokuba.

Bakura was too busy kissing the knife to register anything else and Ryou looked like he was having the life sucked out of him at the same time he looked like he was having the time of his life.

Alyssa stopped and stepped back leaving a very happy Ryou behind her.

"Great idea…lets go!"

ALYSSA: Please review!!!!! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please

OH and aren't I evil? Heh heh heh mhuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

I am so happy, I kissed Ryou.

Lulu: He's not real you know?

Alyssa: He is too real, just because you haven't met him doesn't make him not real.

Youko: Lulu is right Ryou is not real.

Alyssa: Is to and anyway you believe Yami is real.

Youko: Yes he is waiting for me at home, well bye.

Lulu: I hate you

Alyssa: Tell the truth now, I know you love me.

Lulu: No

Alyssa: Not even a little?

Lulu: No

Alyssa: Well I don't mind just as long as you feel obliged to review my works and recommend me.

Lulu: …

Alyssa: Well bye for now, seeya round and have fun…oh and if you don't review, as soon as Fluffy has her litter then I will send her after you. Aren't I evil? You had better believe it.

OH AND I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!!!!!! BUT I OWN MYSELF AND MY FRIENDS…HEH HEH And I ALSO DON'T OWN SEVEN NIGHTLY NEWS!


	2. Poor, poor Lulu

When my friends befriend the YUGIOH characters, namely Lulu Shinigami befriends Tea.

By Alyssa-Anime-Angel

Alyssa: This is my revenge to my "friend" Lulu Shinigami whom you can read her fanfics from the link in my fav author's list. Note to self-put her in my fav author's list! Also my other friend Youko Demon, aka Della is in this and you can read her fanfic from the link in my fav author's list as well. Also I only know what cards are in Ryou's deck up to the end of the duelist kingdom and that I have made up my own duel monsters card called irresistible cuteness. Its mine and no body can use it but me! 

WARNING BIG TEA BASHING.

Chapter 2 – Poor, poor Lulu.

Alyssa pressed a little button on a small remote she had hidden in her bra. Ryou watched as she pulled her hand out of her top and placed his head down trying to stop the blushing.

Just then there was a scream from the other room, the voice sounding oddly like Tea.

Meanwhile Joey and Tristan were pressing their ears against the locked door of Yugi's room. 

"Oh and what are all these buckles for?"

"Um…I like them."

"Oh but I'm sure they are so constricting, how about we take them off."

"Um…hey watch it…what are you doing," this voice normally so deep, sounded very high pitched like he was in an awfully uncomfortable situation.

"Oh come on…hold still," this voice was so seductive so dominating.

However before Joey and Tristan could hear any more there was a high-pitched scream from another part of the room and they reluctantly went to look.

Tea was cowering back from Lulu who was throwing things across the room. 

"My waffle maker, my waffle maker, my waffle maker, who took my waffle maker!"

She had failed to notice that there was a waffle maker sitting on the bench. 

In another room in the house, "Now where were we?"

Ryou choked and sputtered out, "Um okay I play the man eater bug." 

Ryou placed the card face down and Alyssa thought about this very carefully.

"Okay I play the magic card Reigeki which destroys not only the man eater bug but the two mouthed dragon…and now I play petit dragon in attack mode."

Ryou gaped and knowing that she was an expert duelist placed one card in defense mode.

Alyssa then picked up another card and smiled, "You should of attacked cause now I play irresistible cuteness which is a magic card that stops any monster that isn't cute from attacking petit dragon and also that petit dragon's attack points are raised to 3000."

"What?"

Alyssa smiled and Ryou drew his next card and placed it down on the field.

Alyssa then frowned and said, "Let's postpone this match hey, I think if we go into another of the rooms well get a big laugh."

"Okay?"

Alyssa kissed Ryou on the cheek and took his hand and almost dragged him into the other room. 

Lulu was kissing the floor muttering, "My lovable waffle maker, my lovable waffle maker."

Alyssa started to giggle, "Hey where's Della," then thinking about this for a while and noticing that Yami was also missing she started to grin and said, "Well today has been fun, and thinking of fun where is Bakura?"

Tea said, "Hey will someone help me?"

Lulu was currently crawling towards Tea with a very strange look on her face.

Eveyone else replied, "Nah."

"I need to go pee pee," Lulu smiled.

Tea got a revolted look on her face.

"Come along Ryou lets go see if we can find your Yami."

Ryou followed Alyssa out of the room and they searched around the house until they went downstairs to the game shop.

Bakura was sitting on a stool in the middle of the room and was cuddling it, "so shiny, shiny, my precious, my precious."

"Ah right," Yugi said watching along with his Grandpa.

"Um Yugi why did you have to bring all these strange people into my house."

Alyssa then said, "Well I guess we now know where Yugi and Bakura are but where is Seto?"

Her question was then answered by two very frightened and angry brothers ran in panting.

Seto muttered, "A portal opened up out in the street and two girls fell through."

Alyssa said, "Hmm I guess that another two people got caught in the portal and were only just transported here."

It was then that a tall blue haired, green eyed girl wearing leather black pants and a tight black halter-top walked in and a small metallic blue haired girl with big red cats eyes followed her. The little girl was wearing long red jeans and a black top that read 'Demonised'. At the entrance of the young girl Seto and Mokuba's eyes grew wide and Seto pulled his little brother behind him.

"Mokuba Mokuba Mokuba!"

Alyssa smiled knowing who they were, "Hello Kael and Fox."

Fox noticed Alyssa holding Ryou's hand and smiled, "So you are the one responsible for this."

Alyssa nodded and Kael said, "Hey thanks Alyssa, I really did want to meet Mokuba."

It was then that Fox intervened, "Hey Alyssa do you happen to know where Malik is?"

Everyone but Alyssa gasped, "Malik?"

Alyssa said, "You could try looking in the phone book."

"Hey thanks. I get to meet Malik," she started to jump up and down on the spot with a huge grin on her face.

Yugi said, "It's upstairs."

Fox rushed upstairs in a blur and Alyssa said, "Okay now to deal with Kael and Mokuba. Mokuba some on out and meet Kael, she just really likes you so there is no need to be afraid…" but he didn't here that she added on the end 'much'.

Mokuba emerged from behind Seto and Alyssa said, "Mokuba meet Kael, she's your age so how about you show her around?"

Mokuba looked at her puppy dog eyes and though he realized what she was doing he couldn't resist them and nodded. Kael let out a squeak and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

Alyssa started to giggle and then Fox came running down the stairs and said, "I'm going to Malik's house." 

Fox ran out the door but a second later came running back in, "Where's is Third Avenue?"

Seto said, "On the east side of town."

Fox was out in a blur and soon returned again, "Where is that?"

Alyssa then smiled and said, "Seto why don't you show Fox to Malik's house?"

Seto was about to refuse when Alyssa unleashed the awesome power of the PUPPY DOG EYES!"

He walked out the door and Fox followed repeating, "Hurry hurry hurry," all the way down the street.

Alyssa said, "Well I guess were just about all together now."

Nobody understood what she meant and perhaps that was for the better.

Just then Tea emerged from upstairs, "That was the worst experience of my life."

Alyssa smiled and turned around. She soon turned back and smiled as a loud thumping cam from up the stairs. 

Lulu came galloping down the stairs and glomped Tea.

"Ahhhhh get her off me."

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou."

"Come on Ryou, Yugi and Grandpa. I am going to challenge somebody to a duel monsters battle."

They all followed her up the stairs and saw Joey and Tristan arm wrestling.

"On the other hand…"

Alyssa ran up to the two and said, "Okay I challenge you both to an arm wrestling match."

"Huh?"

"Joey your first."

Alyssa practically knocked Tristan out of the way and grabbed his hand.

The two started to try and push the other hand down and Alyssa smiled at him. Joey lost his focus and Alyssa won.

She then beat Tristan and Yugi in much the same way, of course it wasn't hard to beat Yugi.

Yugi muttered to Ryou, "Your girlfriend is very strange."

Ryou nodded and smiled at Alyssa, "I guess we're all a little strange though."

Bakura came running up the stairs with tears in his eyes.

"That creature broke my precious."

Alyssa walked up to Bakura and handed him something. She stepped back and everyone could see that Bakura was holding a very shiny, very large knife.

"So shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny, my precious."

Bakura started to laugh like an evil chipmunk on crack and everyone but Alyssa took a step back.

Alyssa patted him on the head and walked back to Ryou, "I'm not in the mood for any more battling."

She then grabbed a few machines like the toaster and waffle maker and torch and sat down and got to work.

Everyone watched her in anticipation and saw that she worked so fast that her new invention was created in les than five minutes.

"The…Oh Ryou what should I call it?"

Ryou had no idea what it was so he said, "The thingamajig."

Alyssa smiled and said, "Okay."

Alyssa hooked it up to the television and turned the two machines on.

She switched the channel to 99 and smiled as the real world came into view.

The television showed people watching them. 

Alyssa smiled and said, "Wow I never thought my creation would work that good."

"Huh?"

"Everybody is watching us right now, okay so that's not quite true, there is a time delay of four seconds, but yes I created those large transdimensional viewers that allowed us to view what happened in this world."

"Right."

"Actually I have been thinking that…"

But she was cut off by a huge earthquake that knocked everyone off his or her feet.

"Well I guess that answers my question."

"What?"

"Well you see because of the disturbance that our presence has caused the world is becoming unbalanced, I can fix it but it will take awhile cause not only do I have to balance this realm but also the shadow realm. Its gonna take a lot of thinking and I think we will have a lot of surprises along the way."

"What do you mean Alyssa?" asked Ryou.

Again she was halted by disturbance, however his time it was a large sound like a battle cry.

Everyone looked out the window and saw the blue eyes white dragon fly past.

"Okay that's not good," said Yugi.

"No its not."

Alyssa: I don't own YUGIOH nor any of its characters but I do own myself and my friends and also the idea of the card irresistible cuteness. Don't own LOTR either. Also sorry to Kael who I had to give Mokuba cause she used to like him. The reason why is that she now likes Bakura and HE IS MINE. Sure I love Ryou but nobody is getting Bakura either.


	3. Monsters and a Newcomer

When my friends befriend the YUGIOH characters, namely Lulu Shinigami befriends Tea.

By Alyssa-Anime-Angel

Alyssa: This is my revenge to my "friend" Lulu Shinigami whom you can read her fanfics from the link in my fav author's list. Also Youko Demon AKA Della who is also in my fav author's list is in here as well. I reposted the first two chapters with her name Della in it. Also my other friends are Fox and Kael, Kael_dragon_assassin is also in my fav authors list so check out her stories as well. Another thing hmmm…that was it, the first chapter was also reposted with descriptions in it and well check out my other fanfics as well. Okay and second last thing, I will explain where Serenity and Mai disappeared to and what Seto and Mokuba were doing after the first chapter.

Chapter 3 – Monsters and a newcomer.

*4:00pm*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *pants for breath* AHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Alyssa and the gang ran out to the street where a girl with shoulder length hair that was black with white streaks was screaming at the Blue eyes white dragon that was swooping at her. Her black eyes were alive with fright and her dark blue shorts and light blue singlet top were blowing in the wind from the dragons incredible force.

"What are we going to do?" asked Joey.

"Don't look at me," said Tristan.

"I wasn't."

Alyssa interrupted, "Hey Yami why don't you just send him to the shadow realm?…Yami? OH that's right he is still upstairs."

A smirk grew on her face and she approached ran to the girl and dived her to the ground just before the dragon took off her head.

Alyssa said in shock looking at the person, "Alexandrite?"

The girl nodded and Alyssa instructed, "Head to the weird looking group over there."

Alexandrite nodded and sprinted to them.

Alyssa looked up to the creature just as Ryou joined her.

"Quick it's not safe."

"No I must stay, it's my fault this is happening so I must stop it."

"What can you do?"

"I will try and tame the beast."

"WHAT!"

"Damn I wish Seto were here."

Alyssa stared at the creature that was swooping down at the couple. She just stared and stared until it came to a screeching halt and floated in the air above her head.

"Hi!" she said with enormous puppy dog eyes.

It landed in front of her and cuddled into her outstretched hand.

Back with the group, Yugi said, "Well that's new."

Bakura was staring at the girl but still stroking the knife in his hands admiring her strength. 

Just then Alexandrite asked, "What the hell was that, and where am I and who are you people, and how much hair gel do you use?"

Yugi blushed and muttered, "None."

Alexandrite's eyebrows raised in that 'yeah right' expression.

She then turned to talk to the person behind her when she saw the hottest guy she had ever seen. His blue eyes looked at her inquisitively and she couldn't help going fry at the mouth and going seven shades of red.

His blonde hair shifted in the wind and she took in every aspect of his face and body while he stared at the girl in front of him.

She smiled and he blushed and she went all giggly inside, 'he was shy!'

Just then Alyssa walked up to the rest of the group with Ryou next to her and the dragon close behind.

Playing the maiden in distress Alexandrite latched onto Joey in an attempt to get away from the dragon.

"Don't worry, I am sure Alyssa has it under control." However there was a tone in his voice full of worry and fear that Alexandrite missed.

Him being the brave strong hot guy made her fall more in love with him.

Alyssa cleared her throat and said, "Everyone this is Alexandrite, however we just call her Alex. Alex this is Ryou, my boyfriend, Bakura his…er…brother, that's Yugi."

At mention of the short boys name Alex whispered to Alyssa, "is he high or something?"

Alyssa laughed and shook her head, "Anyway the one you're drooling over is Joey, that's Tristan, and there, hey where is Serenity?"

Joey and Tristan went, "WHAT!"

Alex grew a little more than a little curios about this Serenity chick and seeing her worry, Alyssa said, "Serenity is Joey's little sister."

Alex grinned, "Really?"

Just then Bakura piped up, "She got sucked into a portal."

"WHAT!"

Tristan dashed down the street through the bustling crowd that seemed to be staring at the dragon then quickly walking away to make themselves believe that they weren't seeing what they were seeing.

Joey was about to follow when Alyssa said, "Hey Joey how about you let Tristan rescue her, let him be the knight in shining Armour. I am sure she would be so grateful. Besides you need to be Alex's guide as she doesn't know anything about this world."

"How is that possible, you said everyone loved the show," exclaimed Ryou.

"Well she did the whole natural thing and didn't believe in electronical equipment."

"Oh."

Alex finally asked, "What's with the clothes?"

Alyssa looked down and had a puzzled look on her face, "Oh guess I didn't change, Ryou why didn't you tell me."

Ryou blanched and blushed, if that's even possible, and muttered, "I'll get you some clothes."

Ryou then headed into the game shop with Alyssa following.

Alex muttered, "Poor Ryou."

Yugi said, "That reminds me of something, what happened to Mai?"

"How does that remind you of Mai?" asked Joey.

Yugi shook his shoulders and Bakura said, "She sent this in the mail," and he handed it to Joey.

"Who's Mai?"

Joey replied, "My Ex."

Alex's eye twitched and Joey looked at the envelope, "Hey its open!"

Bakura was no longer listening, just looking into the shiny depths of his dagger muttering "my precious."

Joey opened the letter knowing better that to enrage Bakura.

The letter said:

_Dear Joey,_

_I have run away to marry Maximillion Pegasus. I am going to be living a high life and I never want to hear from you again. Please don't reply, I just wanted everyone to know I AM RICH…mhuhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha._

_Yours never, Mai Valentine Pegasus._

"Well that is weird," stated Alex.

Joey smiled at her, "Ah who cares, wanna go out for some lunch?"

Alex nodded and he took her arm and let her down the street.

Meanwhile the dragon was eyeing the window of the third floor guarding his mistress.

Yugi shook his head and headed upstairs.

*4:00pm*

Lulu finally found her waffle maker and stared to stroke it. However though she saw she was stroking a waffle maker, she was really stroking the table leg, which as you can imagine looked really bad.

However upon seeing someone she loved more that her table leg…er…waffle maker she made her way over and forcibly sat down Tea and started to do her hair.

Tea had no reason to stop her, as she loved having her hair done.

*4:00pm*

Seto and Fox finally arrived at the Ishtar house. Seto had immediately got preoccupied as Isis was up in her room getting dressed and the curtain was slightly ajar.

Fox however had stopped and just gawked at seeing Malik's motorbike outside his house.

She ran to it and started to stroke it, especially the seat.

"I…am…touching…Malik's…motorbike." Geez it was like she was having an orgasm.

Inside the Ishtar house Malik got a huge shiver up the back of his spine and his mind worked over the possibilities.

Finally he scratched out, "MY MOTORBIKE!"

Rushing outside he heard the bike start and saw a freaky looking chick riding it away.

The scream that issued from his mouth, would have caused wrestlers to fall over in fright, it was a scream that promised thousands of years of torment and pain.

But Fox just looked behind her, saw her true love, jumped of the motorbike in glee, not noticing it just rode away into the sunset.

She ran over to Malik and just glomped him. 

Malik didn't know what to do; some chick was squashing him.

Isis had heard the commotion and ran downstairs to find a girl hugging and squashing her little brother. 

Isis asked, "Malik, you okay."

Malik's reply was, "mimamimaannemmenamimmeeiina."

"Oh really, that's great."

Isis was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"menm,mmennemeneminaminenainemainemaine."

"Aha, oh hi Seto." Isis said finally noticing him staring at her.

"MMMMMMINIEMAINEMANANEINAMEIANEMNNNNNNNMMM"

"How about I go and put on some tea."

"That would be just splendid."

"Positively great darling, Bye Honey poo's,"

*4:00pm*

"So anyway, what's it like being in a all time famous world with magic monsters and people who can trap your soul in a card."

Mokuba was royally pissed off with this girl and was about to tell her where to go when he noticed Rebecca on the other side of the street walking with her teddy bear.

Mokuba was about to be polite and say seeya to Kael when he noticed she wasn't there.

Kael was following Duke Devlin.

Mokuba thought that this was none of his business so he went and talked to Rebecca.

The stalker was thinking, "so hot boy, Devy, hot, even hotter that I thought.'

Duke Devlin playing with his dice finally noticed someone walking behind him.

He turned but no one was there, "Hmm guess I'm just imagining things."

Somebody cleared their throat in front of him and he looked down, "Oh Hi little girl, are you lost."

Big red crosses appeared all over her face and she banged Devy on the head with her fist as he leant down. 

He fell immediately unconscious and Kael somehow hailed down a taxi and dragged him in.

She cried to the driver, "My big brother just fainted, I need to get him home, were staying at the Turtle Game shop."

The Driver saw her wet eyes and nodded saying, "This one's on me."

So he drove her to the Turtle Game Shop.

She smiled at him then turned to Devy and grinned evilly.

"Time for some fun," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"I just said, 'We'll get you some help brother.'"

The driver nodded and they made their way to the game shop.

*4:20pm*

Yami and Della emerged from Yugi's room very flustered to hear Ryou and Alyssa in the next room talking about clothes.

Yugi walked upstairs to see them and said, "What's going on?"

Yami said, "I think Alyssa is trying on some clothes."

"No, not Mum's old clothes."

Yugi grew afraid and ran into the room to see Alyssa sitting on Ryou's lap looking at a magazine.

He heard her last sentence as he entered, "You'll really buy it for me?"

The two turned to him and he went a thousand shades of red.

Yami and Della were standing behind and Della was cracking herself up.

"Hey Yugi what's up?"

"Oh nothing."

"Hey your really cute when your embarrassed," said Alyssa.

Yugi ran out of the room to hide his even more crimson face and heard Alyssa apologize to Yami, "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

The couple on the couch saw Della follow Yami who had gone after Yugi. 

Ryou looked at Alyssa and she said, "You're the cutest in my books though," and she started to pash him on the couch.

Suddenly darkness surrounded them and Alyssa sat up, "Did you send us to the shadow realm?"

Ryou said, "No."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

But Alyssa was no long with him.

"ALYSSAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

No reply came to his ears.

ALYSSA: SO how was that chapter, I know not much torture to Lulu, but the rest got it. Anyway gotta go and have fun. Luv ya all.

RYOU: Where did you go?

ALYSSA: Have to work that out when I write the next chapter.

RYOU: Oh.

NAMARIE FROM ALL OF US OH AND I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!


	4. Great God Osiris Using Palm Cards?

When my friends befriend the YUGIOH characters!

By Alyssa-Anime-Angel

Alyssa: This is my revenge to my "friend" Lulu Shinigami whom you can read her fanfics from the link in my fav author's list. Also Youko Demon AKA Della who is also in my fav author's list is in here as well. I reposted the first two chapters with her name Della in it. Also my other friends are Fox and Kael who are both in my fav author's list. Check out their stuff! Another thing hmmm…that was it, the first chapter was also reposted with descriptions in it and well check out my other fanfics as well. Okay and second last thing, I will explain what Seto and Mokuba were doing after the first chapter finally. Oh and I don't own YUGIOH so don't sue me…please.

Chapter 4 – Great God Osiris Using Palm Cards

*4:10pm*

 Isis poured Seto a cup of tea and sat down for a nice little chat, "So what has been happening lately with you?"

"Were to begin? Well this morning three crazy chicks fell out of the sky, apparently from another world, they went back to Yugi's game shop and Mokuba and I had our appointment with the…er…psychiatrist. Then on the way back from our appointment we encountered two extremely strange females, also from the other world. One of them was obsessed with Mokuba and the other, well you saw her out there with your brother, and yeah, its only been about five hours since they were here and already, well I am worried that they are going to destroy our world."

Isis gawked, "Right? And these girls, they are strange?"

"Well yeah, that one was not afraid of your brother at all, and they appear to be extremely interested in the Yugi and his friends. Not to mention that one of them is too cute to be resisted, and she is with Ryou. It's all very confusing."

Isis had a twitch, "Well, how about we make out now."

"Huh?"

*4:10pm*

Malik somehow managed to extricate himself from under Fox and she immediately said, "I'm hungry, come on, you're taking me to lunch!"

"What!"

Fox did wait for any complaints and she grabbed him by the tuff of his shirt and proceeded to drag him down the street to anywhere that had food.

She managed to come across the same restaurant that Alex and Joey were eating at. Fox ran in and saw an all-you-can-eat buffet. She grabbed a piece of completely raw stake and went over the ice-cream dispenser and lathered the cow meat up with the dairy product.

Malik was almost sick, as was everyone else in the eating joint as she proceeded to stuff her face with the '_meal'_.

Malik though was somehow attracted to this '_person'_.

*4:10pm*

Alex and Joey were sat down at a small table at the local all-you-can-eat restaurant where they ordered some a fisherman's basket each.

"So tell me about yourself Alex?"

Alex looked up at him with sparkling eyes and said, "I love nature and the natural beauty it contains. But now after seeing how we came to your world and meeting you, I feel as though technology isn't that bad after all. I mean, who could hate something for bringing you to your future husband and father of your children."

"WHAT!"

"Did I really say that out loud, oops," she said, though it didn't sound as though she meant it.

Joey started to fidget, he was about to collapse when there was a commotion and Malik and a freaky looking girl walked in. The girl went straight for the buffet and took a piece of meat and poured ice cream on it.

Alex and Joey gagged and when she had finished eating Alex had to run to the bathroom to throw up all she had eaten.

Upon leaving the bathroom she heard screams from all the customers and rushed out to see a crazy turban wearing motorbike wreck havoc on the restaurant. 

Malik was desperately trying to contain his laughter as he tried to capture his bike back. It was a little slow from all the sand clogged in its gears, but other than that it was in, well a hyperactive mood.

Fox walked up to Alex and said, "Hey I know you, your one of Alyssa's friends. I am Fox, pleased to meet you."

Alex stared at this girl and shook her hand when she offered it. But as soon as the girl heard Malik collapse to the ground in exhaustion she let go and ran over to him with a twisted grin on her face. She glomped him and carried him out of the restaurant, at the same time restraining the bike.

Alex watched them as they left and her mouth dropped to the ground, she muttered, "how does Alyssa gain such strange friends?"

Joey was shivering, "That was way to weird, even for me!"

*4:10pm*

"Well little lady, take care of your brother there, and call on cocky cabs any time you need a lift."

"Thank you mister," she smiled but as soon as he sped off she started to laugh insanely and she dragged Duke into the game shop.

Grandpa looked up from the counter and asked, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer, "What happened?"

Kael looked up, "I hit him on the head, cause I want him to be mine forever. Where is Alyssa?"

Grandpa pointed upstairs and after she had gone up muttered, "Yugi's friends are gonna give me a heart attack one of these days, wait a minute they haven't even been here a day yet. Oh bugger!"

A large roar knocked him off his stool and he cursed in Egyptian.

Kael emerged into a room where Lulu was playing with Tea's hair and a crazy but cute looking white haired boy stroking a very very large shiny knife.

"Where is Alyssa?"

Nobody answered so she laid Devy down on a couch and ran up the stairs.

She walked into a room and saw her friend, Della massaging Yami's back while he tried to calm down Yugi.

"Where is Alyssa, Della?"

"Oh, Hi Kael, she is in the room upstairs, but I would go in there if I were you, Ryou is also in there.

"Oooohhhhhhh!"

Kael still walked up the stairs and went into the room but she found no one.

"No body is here!"

"What!" came a call from down the stairs.

Della was almost immediately next to her.

There was no sign of life in the room and the two became worried.

Yami and Yugi joined them and Yami muttered, "I feel the power of the Shadow realm here."

"Uh Oh."

Just as that last word was spoken roars cursed through the game shop as the Blue Eyes White Dragon felt that his mistress was missing, even out of the Shadow Realm.

*4:10pm*

"ALYSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" called out Ryou into the darkness.

There was no reply so Ryou started walking in the direction he felt was right.

*4:10pm*

Alyssa appeared in what looked like a temple to the Egyptian god Osiris. She raised an eyebrow in well disbelief.

"You have disturbed the balance of this world and its counterpart!"

"Oh hello Shadi. Eek, your hair!"

Shadi sought to cover up his hair and failed miserable.

Alyssa turned around and fumbled through her top.

She turned back and said, "Cheez!"

"Cheez, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he screamed as the flash went off.

Alyssa smiled and jumped up and down on the spot.

Shadi then disappeared and a great voice boomed out.

"Child, you have started this world on its path to destruction, do you deny it?"

"No."

"Well, um, do you realize what that means?"

"Yep."

"Aha, right, damn where is my palm cards gone. Okay, so you know what has happened."

"Yes."

"Are you going to fix it?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, well good luck then."

"Wait Osiris, can I have Ra's phone number."

"Ah sure. Its 1900 555 god Ra."

"Thanks, well bye cutie and have fun creating mass destruction."

"Oh don't worry I will."

And with that Alyssa appeared back with Ryou.

"Hey hottie, guess what I got Ra's phone number."

"eh?"

"Lets go back to the real world now."

"Okay?"

And with that they appeared in the real world.

Alyssa heard the roar right away but no more followed as a huge eye appeared in the window.

"Hi cutie!" Alyssa waved at him and turned to see four pairs of eyes staring at her.

The Blue eyes White dragon went back and started to sun bake on the roof.

"Well that was fun, now Kael what's up?"

"Oh can you make me a potion to make me older?"

"Why?"

"Oh Devy thinks I'm a little kid! And it makes me mad."

"Okay then." And with that Alyssa took Ryou's hand and led him downstairs into the kitchen. She didn't even look twice at the unconscious Duke.

Shutting the door behind her she started to riffle through the draws.

Ryou just looked on in amazement as she poured lots of herbs and other stuff into a bowl and then shook it up.

"Okay I need one last thing, give me a kiss."

Ryou complied thinking it was an ingredient and then she said, "Thanks and now for the last ingredient, Alyssa lit a match and threw it in. The mixture went poof and totally evaporated. 

Ryou was flabbergasted and he just stood there.

Alyssa then poured water into the bowl, threw it in the microwave for three seconds and pulled in out and then poured a cup full of the mixture.

Ryou let his curiosity take over and he asked, "Why only three seconds?"

"Well I thought that we would only age Kael three years, any longer and she wouldn't have that edge over him."

"Right?"

Alyssa took the glass to Kael who chucked it down in one gulp.

She started to violently shake and all her hair grew extremely long. Then she started to sprout up and then fill out. Her clothes stretched and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Ahh, I can't walk."

 Della, Yami, Yugi and Ryou just stared. As did Tea, Lulu and Bakura.

Alyssa walked up to her friend and said, "Don't worry, it's just your not used to having breasts and tall legs. You'll adjust, I did."

Kael stared at Alyssa, "Um just how old are you?"

"Old enough," and then she whispered to Kael, "Sort of."

Alyssa smiled and looked at Ryou, " All's well that ends well."

"I don't think this is the end, Alyssa," said Della.

"I know. Hey I wanna call Ra now."

"RA?"

Alyssa ran to the phone and dialed in 1900 555 GOD RA and heard a growling ring.

This is the God Ra, how may I help you? 

"Hi Ra, Alyssa here, I just wanted to see how you are doing"

Oh I am doing fine, I got a sacrifice from Egypt earlier today

"Well that's just splendid, actually I do have a favor to ask you, could you possible send a few monsters to the Shadow Realm's counterpart?"

What type of monsters? 

Alyssa proceeded to whisper into the phone and the only thing the others caught was, "Make them smaller than usual, I don't want to draw too much attention."

No problem, and say Hi to Malik for me, oh and Fox. She always did give me the best rituals. Mmmm Ice cream and meat. Yum. 

"Well bye cutie, I will seeya soon."

Bye Lys

By the time the phone call was over Kael was able to stand, but now walk yet. She seemed quite infuriated at the length of time it was taking.

And it was about this time that Duke Devlin was waking up.

And at the same time, Monster started to appear all over Domino.

ALYSSA: I had to end it here cause otherwise it would go on forever. Well hope you enjoyed and I really want reviews!!!


	5. Monsters Arrive

When my friends befriend the YUGIOH characters!

By Alyssa-Anime-Angel

Alyssa: This is my revenge to my "friend" Lulu Shinigami whom you can read her fanfics from the link in my fav author's list. Also Youko Demon AKA Della who is also in my fav author's list is in here as well. I reposted the first two chapters with her name Della in it. Also my other friends are Fox and Kael who are both in my fav author's list. Check out their stuff! Another thing hmmm…that was it, the first chapter was also reposted with descriptions in it and well check out my other fanfics as well. 

Oh and I don't own YUGIOH so don't sue me…please.

Chapter 5 – Monster's arrive and cause not enough trouble.

*4:30pm*

"Mhuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, this is so fun!" 

Malik held on tight to the crazy chick that was in front of him, driving his bike. She was totally out of control, speeding at speeds that were well greater than he had ever traveled.

Fox turned around taking her eyes off the road and said, "Hey, this is Australia, right?"

Malik choked, "Eh, no."

"Oh, oops. Wrong side of the road. Oh well."

Malik shivered, this girl was out of her mind. Well she did ask if this was Australia, she must be Australian. No wonder she's psycho.

Malik started thinking about the little continent down under when he became increasingly curious and asked a question, "Hey, I have heard that you ride kangaroos down there?"

"WHAT? WHERE, oh Australia, oh, _yes I even have the Roo Licence_."

Malik couldn't make out the sarcastic tone in her voice so he nodded his head, knowing that was why she was crackers.

The ride suddenly became very bumpy as she rode over a road designated as under road works, and Malik thanked Ra that he was sting on turban dude's turban to protect his gorgeous ass. It was quite comfy.

Just as Malik thought the rough part was over, Fox skidded the bike into a pile of dirt and Malik tumbled from the bike. He looked up to see a very chibified form of the Shadow Blue eyes ultimate dragon.

It was only about one meter high, but it turned and glared at him.

Fox was all googly eyes, and Malik was forgotten for the moment at the new arrival.

*4:30pm*

Seto looked at himself in the mirror and running his hand over his hair he said to himself, "Oh yeah, I am so smooth," while winking at himself.

Isis had to stifle a laugh as she watched silently from behind the painting of one of her great ancestors.

*4:30pm*

Duke Devlin was slowly awakening from his unconsciousness and he opened his eyes to see a most radiant beauty standing in front of him. She was glowing and he felt an immense need to just envelope her in his arms and tell her that he would protect her forever. She had the kindest face and her body was to die for. He watched as she turned her eyes on him and as her face started to break out in a smile he passed out from happiness.

Kael looked down to see Duke waking up and she grinned thinking of how she would be able to manipulate him. Oh yes, this was going to be so much fun.

Alyssa laughed, "Looks like he liked you."

Kael glared at Alyssa and said, "Can I please have some clothes now."

Alyssa as though remembering something widened her eyes, "Oh that's right, I still have to change as well."

Kael laughed, "So that isn't your new fashion."

"_No, it is not my new fashion_."

Ryou finally asked the question, "How did you get Ra's phone number?"

Alyssa laughed, "Osiris gave it to me."

Della raised an eyebrow, "And why would Osiris have Ra's phone number?"

Alyssa giggled having a small inclination.

*Meanwhile in Osiris's lair.*

Osiris picked up the phone and dialed 1900 555 GOD RA.

GRRR GRRR GRRR GRRR GRRR GRRR GRRR

Osiris slammed down the receiver.

"Frell, okay well since Ra is engaged, lets try his restaurant, God Ra's All You Can Eat Buffet."

Osiris picked up the phone and dialed 67 293 RA RA RA. 

Good Evening, this is God Ra's All You Can Eat Buffet. I am CRARA (Pronounced Crar Rah) how may I help you? 

"Yes, this is Obelisk Electrical company, is your refrigerator running?"

Yes I do believe it is

"Well you had better go and catch it then!"

Osiris heard the dial tone and started to laugh causing an earthquake in Scotland.

*4:50pm*

The matter of clothes had finally been resolved, Alyssa was wearing one of Yugi's black leather pants, how she fit into them was anyone's guess, with one of his black singlets. Ryou was staring at her. Kael was wearing a tight white top of Yug's and blue jeans. There was no way in hell she was gonna wear leather.

Della was sitting on Yami's lap while Yugi paced the room. He was very unaccustomed to Yami's attention being away from him. There was something he couldn't work out, how could this girl in a matter of hours change Yami's perception of her. When they first met he was freaked out to say the least and now they were whispering in each other's ears and holding hands and other stuff.

Yugi succeeded in grabbing Yami's attention when he yelled falling onto his butt from fright. Yami looked in front of his light and saw what appeared to be a Serpent Knight Dragon, a very miniature one. It was only about one meter high.

Kael let out a high-pitched squeal and ran over to it and proceeded to squeeze the life out of it.

Alyssa giggled as another monster appeared in Della's lap pushing Yami completely into the soft couch.

Della's eyes widened at she saw the one meter high Tri Horned Dragon growling a hello at her.

Yami choked, "Get me outa here."

Della jumped up and along with the Tri horned Dragon's help they rescued him from the deadly sofa.

Everyone else was giggling at his previous predicament.

Lulu looked up from Tea's hair and saw the Petit Angel fluttering down into her arms.

She smiled and caught the monster, proceeding to say how much she loved it. Tea meanwhile turned around and petted the creature, saying how it was a sign of friendship and that everything would turn out all right.

Bakura was polishing up his knife and continued to mutter, "its not shiny enough, must get it shinier."

*4:50pm*

Alex and Joey were walking down the street away from the restaurant, Crara their hostess had given them free vouchers to God Ra's All You Can Eat Buffet, however as soon as they left the vicinity, they had quickly tossed them in a bin.

"Well, um…" Joey muttered. 

"Yeah…"

Joey tripped over the sidewalk and one of his duel monster cards fell out.

"Oops look my Red Eyes Black Dragon," he said as he picked it up and stood up.

Alex said, "That monster looks cool."

"Yeah the Red Eyes…Aahhhhhhhhhhhh…The Red Eyes Black Dragon!!!"

Alex smiled at him, "yes."

However he wasn't looking at her and she turned around to see a one meter high Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Ohh How cute, did you bring it to life?"

It jumped into her arms, and she nuzzled it, "Oh thank you Joey."

"Eh, right, that's okay."

They started to make their way back to the game shop and thankfully no one paid the monster much attention thinking it to be a stuffed animal.

*4:50pm*

"Oh Rebecca my darling, how I could have not noticed your beauty before. You radiate pure joy and love and I can't believe that you have chosen me."

"Eh right Mokuba, let's go somewhere to eat now."

"Okay my love."

The two continued to walk down the street passing what looked like an accident site.

"Hmm, look's like a motorbike accident?"

Rebecca turned to look at Mokuba and inquired, "How can you tell?"

"Oh I have a motor bike."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"That is so cool," Rebecca smiled.

Mokuba grinned and Rebecca asked, "I'm glad you stopped that weird speech."

"Eh, what do you mean?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow as she heard a harsh laughter coming from behind the bushes.

She screamed and ran down the street with Mokuba running after her.

Malik and Fox emerged from the bushes and giggled, "Marik, you are so cool."

Marik turned to her and said, "Yes the other half of my personality is a bit dull."

Fox grinned and said, "Let's head back to the game shop, I need to see Lys. I think she may be behind these monsters."

The Shadow Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon descended from above them and they continued on their way.

ALYSSA: Well that is going well, tune in next time to see almost everyone gathered at the game shop. Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

RYOU: I think they got the point!

ALYSSA: You may be right.


	6. Gathered At Last

When my friends befriend the YUGIOH characters!

By Alyssa-Anime-Angel

Alyssa: This is my revenge to my "friend" Lulu Shinigami whom you can read her fanfics from the link in my fav author's list. Also Youko Demon AKA Della who is also in my fav author's list is in here as well. I reposted the first two chapters with her name Della in it. Also my other friends are Fox and Kael who are both in my fav author's list. Check out their stuff! Another thing hmmm…that was it, the first chapter was also reposted with descriptions in it and well check out my other fanfics as well. 

Oh and I don't own YUGIOH so don't sue me…please.

Chapter 6 – Gathered At Last 

*5.00pm*

Malik chained his wrecked bike out the front of the Game Shop as Fox was whispering in the Shadow Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's ears. No doubt she was scheming for horrible things to do to other people including Malik. Though her ideas on what was horrible to other people were certainly not the same horrible things that she wanted to do to Malik.

"Okay, I think it's secure."

Fox turned around and raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, I think so."

The bike was chained up to a very, very, very tall tree with fourteen separate four-inch thick chains, each with double padlocks. 

Fox grabbed Malik's hand and started to drag him into the shop.

*5.00pm*

Mokuba and Rebecca were hiding inside a hollowed out tree holding each other's hands and shivering. 

Rebecca looked at Mokuba and said, "You….were….so…brave!"

Mokuba grinned as she leapt onto him and proceeded to snog the life out of him.

*5.00pm*

Alex was finding it difficult to continue to carry the Red Eyes Black Dragon so she let her new friend fly the rest of the way back to the game shop.

They arrived seeing a flash of blue and gold enter the door of the game shop.

*5.00pm*

Lulu was currently playing with her new "friend" when there was a flash of light in the room and everyone turned to see a camera in the window.

"Hey who's that?"

Lulu looked up straight into the camera as the photographer lowered his apparatus.

A collection of "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH's," filled the room as everyone saw the owner.

The person fell out of the tree outside the game shop and everyone stopped their screaming.

"Who was that?" muttered Kael.

Yugi shivered, "Bones."

"Who was he taking photo's of?" asked Ryou.

Alyssa giggled and said, "I think the camera was pointed at Lulu."

Lulu looked up, "Really, me? I have an admirer, oh and wasn't he so cute."

Everyone shivered from head to toe.

It was then that the gathering of people noticed Malik, Fox, Joey and Alex in the doorway.

Alex asked, "What happened?"

Yami said, "You really don't want to know!"

"Okay."

It was then that Fox and Alex were butted to the side and two duel monsters appeared. 

Fox cocked her head and asked, "This was all your doing Alyssa, wasn't it?"

Alyssa grinned and said, "Of course, who else besides yourself and Malik could strike a deal with Ra?"

Fox had on a thinking look, "That's true."

Malik was shaking, "Ra? You are on equal terms with Ra?"

Alyssa smiled and turned to Ryou and hugged him, "Nobody can resist me."

Marik suddenly came out and said, "What did you have to give him, your soul?"

Alyssa looked at him like he was some kind of imbecile, "Nothing, he gave them to me out of the kindness of his heart, and of course he liked the prospect of duel monsters running riot over the human world and not having to be sustained by himself."

Just then Kael said, "So Malik and Marik are in the same body, that must be strange?"

Fox said, "You know the saying, two in one, for twice the fun."

Kael giggled and Fox saw Devlin lying unconscious on the couch, "So what happened to him?"

"I think I kinda hit him to hard when I kidnapped him."

"Cool! I also see that you are somewhat taller and larger…"

Kael blushed, "Uh yeah."

"So you finally got Lys to make you grow, eh? That's funny, but really all for a guy?"

Kael shrugged her shoulders.

Alyssa finally cut in, "Now is everyone acquainted? Good, oh okay."

Malik was back in his body now and just staring at all these strange people.

Alyssa, "Okay firstly I am, and don't laugh, Alyssa Dayra Yami Shinta Keiran. I am with Ryou Bakura. That is Kael Anrei and she is sort of "with" Duke Devlin. Fox Youko is with Malik and eh, Marik. Della Youko and no she is not related to Fox, Della is with Yami. Alexandrite (Alex) Itarilde and she is with Joey. And that is Lulu Shinigami who, never mind. And everyone sort of knows the others. So know, we have the difficult task of stabilizing this world. But first how about some fun."

*Meanwhile*

Bones was getting his images processed. 

When they were finally ready, he looked at them.

There was Lulu laughing, playing with the Petit Angel, picking her nose, putting her finger in her mouth, smiling, staring at the camera, a close up, a side on view and one of her screaming.

He hugged them close to his body and knew soon she would be hers.

*5:15pm*

Alyssa was about to continue when she heard Duke wake up.

"What happened, where is my angel?"

Everyone who knew Kael laughed and she jumped into his lap starting to make a purr like sound.

She was so cute.

"Hi Devy!"

She sounded familiar, but he couldn't place the voice, she did sound young though.

Alex finally asked, "Why does Kael still have the same voice?"

Alyssa laughed as Kael turned around also realizing the truth about her voice, "AAALLLLYYYYYYSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH."

Alyssa giggled and then ran, she really didn't want to have to hurt her friend.

Ryou stared shocked after his girlfriend and started to chase after her.

Fox sat down and chatted with Della while Yami and Bakura got into a fight over the old rivalry. Devy sat frozen, as he was oblivious to all that was happening. Alex and Joey sat down together to whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears. The duel monsters except Petit Angel, huddled in a circle though nobody could hear or understand what they were saying but if anyone really thought about it they could hypothesis that it was not good. Lulu, Tea and the Petit Angel were taking a snooze.

Alyssa was hiding on the rooftop with Ryou as Kael searched the house for them. The two were huddled next to the Blue Eyes White Dragon and were making out.

It was only after a few minutes that Yami noticed that Yugi was missing and so was Malik. He left Bakura standing there thinking he had won while he desperately searched for his Hikari.

Yugi was sitting on a couch upstairs when Malik walked in.

Yugi was muttering to himself, "I don't understand why Yami is ignoring me and paying so much attention to her?"

Malik laughed making Yugi turn around scared, "Hi…Malik?"

Malik sat down next to Yugi and said, "So you haven't been told about girls yet, eh?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

Malik grinned, "Well the reason why Della has Yami wrapped around her little finger is because…

Yami barged in, hearing, "And that is why Boys like girls so much. Yami may be a spirit but he is first a man who has certain needs."

Yugi was bright red in the face and he turned to see Yami standing there, "Ya-ya-yami?"

Malik stood up and said, "Well I think my work is done."

Yami was frozen; his Hikari now knew what he and Della had been doing.

ALYSSA: So that was the end of my latest chapter. I hope everyone out there appreciates this. Well make sure you REVIEW!!! Luv you all and have fun. *hint hint, wink wink*


	7. A New Dilemma: Where to sleep Part 1

When my friends befriend the YUGIOH characters!

By Alyssa-Anime-Angel

Alyssa: This is my revenge to my "friend" Lulu Shinigami whom you can read her fanfics from the link in my fav author's list. Also Youko Demon AKA Della who is also in my fav author's list is in here as well. I reposted the first two chapters with her name Della in it. Also my other friends are Fox and Kael who are both in my fav author's list. Check out their stuff! Another thing hmmm…that was it, the first chapter was also reposted with descriptions in it and well check out my other fanfics as well. 

Oh and I don't own YUGIOH so don't sue me…please.

Chapter 7 – A New Dilemma! Where to Sleep? Who to sleep with? PART 1

*5:20pm*

Malik strode past Yami with a very smug look on his face. Yami however had his jaw dropped and a slight whimper could be heard streaming out. 

Malik shut the door behind him, his work done, and went to find Fox.

"Yami, is it true that Della…that Della…plays snakes and ladders with you."

Yami froze for a second, thoughts raced through his mind…MALIK! Thoughts of maiming and torture, death, thousands of years of poking Malik's eyes out and Tea flashed into his head.

But no, Malik was gone and Yugi was here…indecisionment coursed through every bone in his body.

"Yami please, I need to know the …" but he was interrupted by Della barging in.

"Yami, Malik said you wanted to see me…oh hi Yugi."

The little hikari blushed seven shades of red. He looked at hi Yami's chosen one up and down…'_Bad thoughts, bad bad bad, naughty thoughts…ahhh…Lys kissed me…ahh…images…ahh, "_AHHHHHH."

Della cocked her head, "He OD'd has he?"

Yami stuttered, "No…he…knows…w-what…we…have…been…d-doing."

"Oh," and that was all there was to say.

Yugi had had enough and he ran out of the room like there was no tomorrow.

"Yugi!" shouted Yami but the light was gone.

Kael had finally given up and Lys and Ryou were happily holding hands watching the sunset.

It just happened to be at the time that they were leaning in to kiss that Yugi ran onto the rooftop.

He saw their lips meet and he almost blacked out from the graphic images running through his mind. None of which is suitable for young audiences so I cant express it.

Lys and Ryou jumped up and ran to Yugi who was hyperventilating.

"Great Scott, Yugi are you alright?" Ryou's sensitive brown eyes showing the deep concern for his small friend.

Lys said, "okay, calm down, take deep breaths."

Yugi instead stopped breathing altogether and collapsed to the ground.

"Yugi!"

Ryou didn't know what to do, his friend was dying.

"It's okay, I know CPR."

"CPR?"

"Something Something Respiration, basically mouth to mouth."

"Ah?"

"It'll make him breathe, oh better start."

Lys leaned in and clamping the little boys nose shut with her fingers, she proceeded to blow air into the young boys lungs.

On the fourth blow, his eyes flew open and he felt her lips on his. 

Lys leant back and he sat up and started to cough, from the previous lack of air.

Then he turned to Lys and his eyes rolled back. She caught him before he fell of course, but he was unconscious.

She helped Ryou to pick him up and they carried him downstairs.

"I wonder what that was all about," Lys muttered while walking down the stairs.

"He was very frightened."

"Yes, perhaps, perhaps I had better speak to Della and perhaps Malik."

"Malik?"

"You know that wherever you find trouble, Malik was undoubtedly there previously."

Ryou nodded his head in agreement and walked into Yugi's bedroom when Lys opened the door.

Ryou gently placed him down and Lys pulled the covers over him.

The two were extra quiet as they exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

Fox had left to find Malik when she saw him emerging from an upstairs room, he waved hello, "Foxy, I mean Fox…ah, wanna do something fun."

"Is it evil?"

"Very," Malik grinned and the two proceeded down the stairs. The blonde was about to explain his plan when Della walked past. He turned to her and said, "Yami wants to see you upstairs."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

As Della left their field of vision, Malik burst into giggles and at the look of confusion on Fox's face, he leaned in and whispered in her ear what he had done.

Fox came falling down the stairs holding her stomach from the fit of giggles that threatened to tear her apart.

Lulu and Tea were unperturbed, but as for everyone else, they all turned to see what the fuss was about.

Kael was back in Devy's lap and one of her eyebrows raised, "okay what did Malik do that was so funny?"

Devy had a beet red face and the diversion was welcome.

Joey and Alex stood up as Fox came rolling over to them.

It was like that for about five minutes until Alyssa and Ryou came walking down the stairs.

Lys eyed the crazy Fox and then sent a silent message to Kael. Kael shook her head in response.

"Okay, Fox, get up, or Tea would be happy to do your hair for you in some pretty little plats."

Fox immediately stood up and glared at Tea who was only nodding her head in agreement.

Suddenly everything became clear to Alyssa, Malik had down something really mean to Yugi, something that made him become afraid of her, "Malik, tell me what you did."

"I didn't do nothing."

"Exactly, so tell me what you did."

"But I just…"

"It was a double negative."

"Ah, stop with all the confusing words, all I did was tell little Yugi about the Birds and the bees."

Lys froze realizing the intensity of the complication, "Oh. So that is why he freaked out when I…ah yes…hmm, I will talk to him when he wakes up. So now we have to decided where we are going to sleep tonight, who we are going to stay with."

Kael turned to Duke and he said, "I would like to…but I am currently living in a tent. It takes forever for those guys at Kaiba Corp to send the money they owe me for the game I developed."

Ryou felt Lys's eyes on him and he apologized, "Sorry but my place is kinda a mess."

Bakura started to cackle loudly and everyone sweat dropped.

Malik was quickly shaking his head, his sis would kill him if he let these people destroy his house.

Suddenly Kael grinned evilly and looked at Lys, all past forgotten.

Lys nodded in agreement and turned to fox that was trying to stop her fingers from twitching so much.

Ryou suddenly noticed something and said, "Um…where have the monsters gone?"

"Uh oh," stated Lys.

"What's Uh oh?" asked Lulu in a childish voice who was cuddling the last remaining duel monster.

"We must kill thems, kills them all…hehhh."

Everyone turned to Fox who was talking to herself.

"No wes must maimsy thems, torments themsies, no kills thems, torture thems, I want to kill thems all and send them to the dreaded shadow realm,  no mass destructions of de worldssssss, kill them, desssstrictions, kills them, destruction!, kills thems and that's finals…"

Kael sighed, "Looks like her alter personality is out again."

Alex went cold, "What this has happened before?"

Lys nodded.

"Lys, is she alright?" asked Ryou while moving in closer to her.

Lys shook her head, "I am afraid not, looks like the monsters have tried to take over her to do their bidding, but unfortunately they didn't reckon on evil incarnate."

"Oh," Ryou breathed as he quickly jumped behind Lys as Fox turned her eyes on him.

Lys felt him shiver behind her and was pulled out of the presence in remembrance of a Pirate pick up line 'Shiver me timbers.'

She laughed out loud making people stare at her in shock.

Malik who had Fox eyeing him muttered, "We're doomed."

ALYSSA: Guess what it's done, next chapter: "Where to sleep with PART 2, and what to do with the psychopath."

Now review and hope ya do 

Review on cue

You and you and you and you 

You and you you you too

Now I gotta go loo loo


	8. Where to Sleep Part 2

When my friends befriend the YUGIOH characters!

By Alyssa-Anime-Angel

Lys: Okay so I updated much to the request of Fox. Trust me she is quite scary in real life as well. Sorry I just found out that the god cards were actually female, but in this fic they are male, but anyway this was always AU.

DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR SAILOR MOON

Chapter 8 – Where to sleep part 2 and what to do with the psychopath.

"Fox, calm down, now is not the time to blow your top."

Fox just stared at Alyssa while she licked her lips. "Punishment, punishis youss. Yeses."

Alyssa frowned but the frown turned to one of concern as Ryou was transported into Fox's arms.

"Holdsis yourrrssses prescioussses."

Alyssa's eyes misted up with tears, "Ryou-kun."

"DOWN GIRL!"

Alyssa complied all the while tears pouring out of her eyes.

Everyone was shocked to see Alyssa on her knees. Ryou must mean that much to her.

Fox had finally decided on her punishment.

She called upon the shadows and everybody was enveloped.

Her victims found themselves chained by invisible chains in the shadow realm.

Suddenly, to the horror of everyone one, and to the pleasure of Fox Lamb Chop appeared.

Alyssa shivered and Kael screamed. How Duke wanted to comfort his angel but the chains were holding him back.

"This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it, cause this is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it, cause this is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it, cause this is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it, cause this is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it, cause this is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it, cause this is the song that never ends…"

Fox had her ears blocked from the demon spawned song and was watching as various degrees of insanity, horror and disgust filled the faces of her victims.

Alyssa was flexing her fingers, preparing them to strangle Fox. This was torture, this was inhumane. She would have rather been facing thousands of years of torment by Ra or Bakura or Marik. Not this, anything but this.

She had to do something now, or else, else, she didn't want to think about what would happen.

Thankfully due to her childish nature, the fact that children can tolerate more that grown ups, she was still in control of some of her motor function and all of her faculties. Alyssa was proud of the fact that she was a t… oops, almost revealed her age, in a fifteen-year-old body.

"HIKARI PRISM POWER!" Alyssa yelled and a light emanated from her body. Before everyone's eyes her clothes disappeared and ribbons surrounded her. She was transforming.

The bonds had been released on her body and she stood before them moving her hands in a very complicated way.

"I am Sailor Hikari, and on behalf of Ryou I shall punish you."

Fox's jaw dropped, who knew this girl had that kind of power. And why hadn't she shared it, Fox whined, "And I could have been Sailor Yami. Bugger it."

Sailor Hikari smiled, "Hikari Ai Whip, ensnare!"

Fox found herself restrained by a pink whip and stood growling.

Everyone was released from their bonds and Alyssa smiled, "You are defeated by the greater good and now Fox, stop your rampaging, you don't need to pretend to dredge up your second personality just to cause mayhem. We all know that Harpie is on holiday with Obelisk. She transferred her personality to the shadow realm a week ago, remember, you asked me to send her away cause she was driving you mad, well madder."

Fox sighed, "Fine, but at least let me keep one of you all to torture on. Maybe Yugi, no one will miss him."

"FOX!" Alyssa warned.

Fox waved her hand in submission, "Fine, come on Malik, I want to see why Yami likes chains and buckles so much."

And with that Fox and Malik disappeared. He had a slightly frightened and curious look on his face.

"Okay, lets go to Seto's."

Yami asked, "Why?"

"Cause that is where we are all going to sleep tonight and luckily he ain't home and I happen to know the codes to his security system."

Ryou asked, "How did you get those?"

"Well Seto was a bit lax, you never know when a person from an alternate dimension is gonna be watching you and hacking into your computer systems."

Duke asked, "Watching?"

Kael and Alyssa snickered while all the guys blushed.

Alyssa giggled, "Oh don't worry that was only for our own personal amusement."

Kael clicked her fingers, "Let me do the honors."

And suddenly they were standing inside Kaiba's bedroom. The security alarm went off and Alyssa walked to the wall next to the door. She pressed in the wall and a tiny keypad was revealed.

She keyed in the fourteen number pass code and the alarms shut off. A female voice was heard, "Welcome home Master Kaiba."

Della and Kael were already rummaging through Kaiba's things.

Kael hit the jackpot.

"I found his hentai!"

This caught the attention of everyone especially Joey who turned away from Alex.

They started to pawn through the stuff to see if they could find anything good.

Alyssa yawned, "Not very good stuff will be in there, that's just the box Seto leaves out for Mokuba, so that his little brother doesn't find the really explicit stuff."

Alyssa pulled Ryou and Yugi to her and said, "Cuties come on down stairs I wanna try something."

"Eh?"

"Hey Alyssa, before you go, where is the good stuff?" Della called out.

Alyssa turned to everyone, "See the four light switches by the walk in robe."

"Ahah."

"Flick them in this order, 1, 2, 1, 3, 2, 4, 2, 1, 1, 1, 2, 3, 2, 3, 1, 4, 3."

All the guys had their jaws dropped; Kaiba really wanted his collection a secret.

Kael followed Alyssa's orders and soon a room twice the size of Kaiba's bedroom opened up next to the walk in robe.

"WOW! We really hit the jack pot."

Alyssa turned and headed downstairs with the two lights.

"Now Yugi and Ryou, I thought we would play a little game."

Yugi had his head lowered to hide his blush.

Ryou asked, "What game."

"Kiss and Strip poker."

The two boys froze in fright.

Alyssa giggled and motioned them onwards and they had no choice to follow.

Ryou ventured, "hey Alyssa, did you forget that we have to balance this world."

"Oh that can wait till later. I wanna have some fun first."

Osiris looked at the damage to the world. "Hmm, so the leaning tower of Pisa finally collapsed. The Nile dried up and hey wasn't their a small island south of Australia, Tass…Tasmania? Hmm, Alyssa really is a girl after my own heart."

Yugi finally asked the question that had been bugging him, "What do you mean by strip?"

Alyssa giggled to herself, "This is gonna be so much fun."

Upstairs Bakura was stroking his knife while watching from the corner of his eye the Hentai on the screen. The others were also watching it. It was featured on Seto's giant size screen opposite his bed.

Alex was staring in stark horror at the abomination on the screen. She always knew the technical world was evil and yet for some odd reason she couldn't take her eyes off it.

Della called out from the hentai storage room, "Seems as Seto also makes his own. Some of it is his conquests too…hmmm….oh this one if labeled Isis. Malik would go nuts if he saw this."

Kael grinned, "I feel an evil plot coming on."

Lys: Okay so I finally updated. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
